1. Field
Example embodiments relate to flip chip packages and methods of manufacturing the same. Other example embodiments relate to flip chip packages having a conductive bump and methods of manufacturing the flip chip packages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, various semiconductor fabrication processes may be performed on a semiconductor substrate to form a plurality of semiconductor chips. In order to mount the semiconductor chips on a printed circuit board (PCB), a packaging process may be performed on the semiconductor chips to form semiconductor packages.
A type of the semiconductor packages may include a flip chip package. The flip chip package may include a semiconductor chip and a package substrate confronting the semiconductor chip. Pads of the semiconductor chip may be electrically connected with circuit patterns of the package substrate via conductive bumps in one-to-one relation.
The conventional flip chip package may have a weak structure with respect to electrostatic electricity. In order to protect the flip chip package from the electrostatic electricity, a blocking member may be provided to the flip chip package. The blocking member may induce the electrostatic electricity to prevent the electrostatic electricity from flowing through the flip chip package. However, the blocking member may not effectively protect the flip chip package from the electrostatic electricity.